Cheer Up little bro
by oLockeTo
Summary: During No such luck, Lincoln gets really angry so he decided to go far away from his family but end up meeting a big brother role model to him. Watch how lincoln and this mysterious teenager grow togethers friendship as Lincoln's family tries to find lincoln and bring him back from the teen. This is a no such luck parody of "Brotherhood" and yes i do have the consent of the author.
1. Chapter 1

**Loud House is owned by chris savino. This is a Parody of "Brotherhood" which was made by Witch-King Angmar. The only thing i own is my oc. I Do have the blessing of the author to make this parody just incase you're wondering. Please if you haven't read his story please do, it is one of the best fanfictions i've ever read and it will probably make more sense if you don't get what's happening in mine. Now since I got that out the way, this is my first fanfic ever! I'm not that good with punctuation so please bare with me. Im also open to any review you write hatred or good, it'll still make me a stronger writer (Hopefully). OK on to the story. Last minute input - Sorry i couldn't edit the first paragraph to make it sound better because my internet is about to shut off in a couple minutes so as the final words for this chapter from me is thank you for reading and if you get bored please still read the whole chapter, Also the story is gonna end around 50 chapters. I will try to get out 2 Chapters a week but which will mean less time for editing but atleast you guys wouldn't just lose interest in it if i took to long.**

Hatred

Depressed

Neglected

all of these feeling's are going through the boy's mind as the cold breeze of the night starts to get even more stronger. See Lincoln is just your average 11 year old boy…... But with ten sisters that always pester him about his mistakes which can make his life a living hell sometimes and with his feud with Lynn earlier still going through his mind makes his level of hatred rise even more.

 ***Flashback*** _"Hey Lincoln" said Lynn jr. who was holding a baseball bat as she entered with a big grin. "Uh, Hey Lynn, how are you doing?" Lincoln tried not to sound to uncomfortable because he was reading his ace savvy comic in really tight underwear under the blanket. Lynn confidently states her game is today. "It's time for the big game today and I want you to come to support me and my team." Lynn said with confidence and with excitement. "Sorry Lynn, I Can't, plus i already went to some of your games and you seem like you'll just do fine without me there. i just want some time for myself if that's okay with you." Lincoln said with little hope that his sister will actually let him have some alone time but boy was he wrong. "NO! Your coming to the game and that's final besides i need you there when i score 5 home runs!" Lynn whined. "And what if I don't go hmm?" Lincoln said starting to get annoyed as Lynn start to get aggravated. "I'll.. I'll.. I'll give you a good beating with my bat!" Lynn answered back with a threatening tone. "Fine. i'll go, but only because you Threatened me." As lynn hops around with excitement Lincoln goes to prepare for his game with the regular old orange shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers._

As the 5 members out of 13 of the loud house (Lynn Sr. Rita, Lincoln, Lynn jr., Lily) walk to her game Lincoln sees a tall teen from on the other side of the street who is facing right at him, Lincoln also can kinda see that one of his eyes has a shining electric blue that kinda freaks him out so lincoln turns around and keeps following them to their seats as Lynn's game starts.

 _"You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into Lincoln..." as the mysterious teen (Were just gonna call him MT for short until i reveal his name) vanishes out of sight._

 **TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE GAME (i'm sorry i skipped the entire baseball or softball game im writing this while being very sick.)**

 _"AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS, THE SQUIRRELS HAVE LOST BY 1 IN A UPSET WHICH IS A RESULT FROM A COMEBACK OF THE OTHER TEAM WHICH WAS IN A 0-3 DEFICIT!" The announcer roars into the mic as Lynn who is really shocked on how she just lost a game she when she was completely in control._

 _Lynn Concludes her mind that Lincoln was bad luck because her team never lost when lincoln never came to her games but now he finally came to one of her games she lost. Lincoln approaches Lynn with a Gatorade and tries to cheer her up. "Sorry you lost Lynn, that game was total baloney you'll get em next time." Lincoln said trying to cheer her up a little. "Yeah sweetie, Lincoln's right you'll get em next time champ." Lynn Sr says which shows he agrees with Lincoln's try of help. As they continued to walk back to their car Lynn exploded in anger she fully convinced herself into believing that Lincoln IS the main reason on why she lost the game, for short She started yelling at Lincoln. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT WE LOST LINCOLN, YOUR BAD LUCK! IF YOU NEVER WOULD'VE CAME HERE NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!." Lincoln was Shocked and confused as he stood there listening to his sister rant on why HE was the main reason she and her team lost the game. He felt great anger and fired back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BAD LUCK? AND IF I WASN'T HERE IT WOULD'VE BEEN THE SAME RESULT! PLUS YOU FORCED ME TO COME BY THREATENING ME WITH YOUR BAT!" The loud parents gasped to this. Rita decided to speak up to Lynn Jr. so she can try to comfort her. "Sweetheart it isn't fair to make assumptions or blame someone else for your teams lost tonight. It also isn't fair if your putting the blame on your own brother." Rita said hopefully thinking it'll help Lynn Jr. calm down. It didn't. WELL EXPLAIN TO ME ALL OF THE TIMES HE NEVER CAME WE WON BUT SOON AS HE COMES FOR ONE GAME WE ALL SUDDENLY LOSE!" Lynn Jr. tried her harder to proven her point but the patriarch of the family wasn't having it. "You know what Missy, you had a bad game which means your crabby, BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR ONLY BROTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARKING LOT WHEN EVERYONE CAN HEAR AND SEE YOU!" Rita raised her voice almost counting as a scream. As for Lincoln he just decided to stay quiet he already had a headache from his parents screaming right in his ear at the game. He just wants to go back in his bed and read his Ace savvy comic._

 ** _*FLASHBACK ENDS WHICH SHOWS LINCOLN SCREAMING AT HIMSELF. (Sorry i didn't input how he tried to use the Bad luck as a way to get out of the family events so he could have some alone time for himself.)_**

Lincoln just sat there on the cold grass in a cold night as the cool breeze rushes through his hair. "I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS." Lincoln got furious and started ranting to himself about how they treat him like trash. "THEY ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE DIRT. I'M ALWAYS THE MAIN REASON WHY THINGS DON'T THEIR WAY. THIS SUCKS! I JUST WANNA GO BACK TO READING MY COMIC." as Lincoln grew more angry he decided he would wander about royal woods to try and numb the bad event going through his mind that had happened a couple weeks back.

Lincoln walked Far from his house but still from Royal woods. He wanted to get away far as possible from... _Them._ As Lincoln starts to space out he completely didn't notice someone was in front of him who also looked like he was in kind of a hurry. The stranger was wearing a Black compressed shirt with ripped ksubi jeans and White Sneakers. As Lincoln bumped into him the stranger fell. Lincoln gets kind of scared and tries to apologize to the 5'11 stranger. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry i couldn't see where i was going." Lincoln apologizes and helps up the stranger ( **We'll call him MT for short)**. "Oh it's alright.. hey aren't you a bit young to be out here at a time like this? shouldn't you be at home?" MT asked with inquiry which makes lincoln nervous, so lincoln tells a complete lie to MT. "I Just got finished playing at my friends house and I'm actually walking home now." as Lincoln tells the lie he begins to sweat a little. MT notices Lincoln is obviously lying because of the dirty condition his clothes are in. Before MT can say anything else lincoln's stomach lets out a ferocious roar which earns the laugh of MT. *Laughs* "Ill tell you what kid you i'll take you out to eat at this all you can eat buffet and you tell me the real reason why your out here at 10:14 p.m. on a friday night. Deal?" Lincoln thought about if for a second then realized all he has been eating the pass weeks were cereal so he happily took the offer. "Deal." Lincoln says with a cheerful tone. "um, Mr i have a question to ask you." Lincoln asks with a hint of worry in his voice. "ask away bro" MT said with a eyebrow raising. "Whats your name and where are you from?" MT looked at lincoln for a couple seconds then sighed. "Just call me Jay and i'm from South Chicago Heights which is in illinois by the city of harvey. Now are you ready to eat a whole meal tonight because the steak at this buffet is delicious." Jay said finally announcing his identity to Lincoln. Lincoln answers back with an excited tone "I sure am! i cant wait to finally eat some ribs again! Thank You Jay." "No problem kid" and with that Jay and lincoln make their way over to the all you can eat buffet.

Before they go inside Lincoln stops to tie his shoe. "ugh, go ahead in the buffet jay i'm just gonna tie my shoe real quick." as soon as Jay went into the buffet 5 thugs ganged around lincoln in a circle. one of the thugs spoke up with venom in his voice that made Lincoln's skin literally crawl. "Well Well looks like this little boy is lost. Alright kid im not gonna sugar coat or waste my time so give us your money or anything val-" He was cut short when Lincoln punched him in the face."IM TIRED OF BEING TOLD WHAT TO DO" Lincoln yells in anger but his anger quickly turned into fear as the thug he hit got really pissed and raised his hand to hit lincoln in the stomach which made lincoln shirked and feared and covered his head and stomach to brace for impact... He felt... nothing? as he looks up he sees Jay their looking at the thug with complete utter disgust. Jay grabbed the wrist of the thug before he could hit lincoln. The thug says "Hey asswipe how about you stay out of OUR Business before both of you get seriously hurt." Jay responds by saying "You were just trying to make a profit out of robbing a little boy which isn't my business at all." He started to raise his voice. "But it seems that i actually know this kid and im not gonna let assholes like you hurt him And YOU TRIED TO HURT LINCOLN SO NOW I'M DEFINITELY GONNA MAKE IT MY BUSINESS. as soon he's done saying those words his body started to gain a Fiery blue aura around his body. Lincoln is shocked on what his eyes are looking at. as Jay started to get even more and more angry lincoln was just at a lost for words.

"Jay?" 

**And thats where im gonna end it. Again this is my first fanfiction and im open to any kind of feedback or hate i think it will inspire me to work even harder and better. Also if you can PM a reference i used in this chapter you are the true mvp. ill also try to get 1.2-13k words a chapter so they wont be really short. Also again i have the Consent of the author of Brotherhood to make this parody. This is a No such luck remix version of it. This chapter may have seen sloppy because i didnt have much time to revise as i restated earlier my internet is about to run out and my family is getting some money to pay the bill. Anyways Thanks for reading my first ever story or Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i took so long to post another chapter. i've just been dealing with exhaustion from my basketball games (not to brag but im the best player and my coach puts me in for every minute of the game.) Please read the authors note at the end of the story. This is a parody of BrotherHood By witch-king angmar and yes i do have the authors of the original story consent of making this story. Loud house is owned by Chris savino, I only own my main character Jay.**

"Jay?" Lincoln said in a puzzled voiced. Lincoln was confused on how a human being could contain a power or a special ability. Lincoln actually questioned himself is the world around him even real because of seeing jay using a special ability of his which is physically impossible, Basically the special ability that jay is showing is something you see in a comic book or movie but something that was assumed to just be fiction. well this fiction is now happening right before his eyes. "Yea linc" Jay asked while gripping the thugs wrist even harder by the second making him holler in pain possibly breaking it.

"...How...wha?" As soon as Lincoln was done saying those words another thug tried to sneak a sucker punch on the boys savior while he was distracted which would free his partners wrist from anymore pain. Jay already knew this attack was coming though as he let go of the thug's wrist and did a roundhouse kick to the attacker's face which makes him fly to the side. unconscious. "1 down 4 to go..." Jay stated while cracking his knuckles getting real fired up. "You guys are really weak for a bunch of jacked looking thugs, a teen just took one of your toughest looking people without breaking a sweat." Jay said with a cold stone voice. The thugs were a little scared on how he just took him down so quickly but they wouldn't back down because that would make them seem like scared punks.

One of the thugs had an idea. "Alright boys, he cant take all of us right?' there's four of us and only one of him! if we jump him at the same time he wont stand a chance... when i say go we lash out at him and break every bone in his body." that said the gang of 4 thugs circled around the teen making it seem like jay was at a complete disadvantage. "GO!" as soon as those words came out of the mans mouth jay said something in his mind "big _mistake. never announce when your planning to strike right in front of the enemy._ " following those words Jay swiftly moved forwards and grabbed the first guy's neck and pushed his thumb hard into his temple on the side of the head and threw him to the side quickly enough to see that the other attacker was already throwing a quick hook punch which jay countered the attack by grabbing his wrist and flipped the attacker making the man do a flip as he fell hard on his back in which Jay stomped on his face making him cover his face in pain before he gave into the darkness. while jay is still looking at the 2 other men who were behind making their moves. The 2 thugs decided to attack at the same time. "hmph. this could get interesting." Jay thought before the thugs plunged towards the teen but Jay already knew what to do. Jay moves to the right side and punches the attacker in the gut which makes him hunch over in pain. the thug on the left side thought he had an advantage because of the way Jay wasn't looking at him, so he went in for the kill with a switchblade to the neck. He was to late as Jay already knew this was coming as he turned quickly and grabbed the one of the last two attackers wrist which made him recoil in shock, dropping the switchblade too. "checkmate" Jay said as he grabbed the thugs head and kneed him in the jaw making him fly back. "Thats what you get for messin-" Jay was interrupted by Lincoln's scream for warning. "JAY WATCH OUT." Lincoln yelled. It was to late. The thug that he hit in the side recovered and he had his own switchblade and stabbed Jay in his back. "AGHH" Jay yelled and winced in pain as his anger instincts sunk in which led Jay to sidekicking the thug in his adams apple which made the thug drop dead. when the fight was over Jay's strange blue aura around him faded.

Jay, with the switchblade still in his back, pulled the switchblade out which made a really disgusting sound to lincoln's ears. As soon as he pulled out the knife from his back Jay dropped to the floor which causes lincoln to run over to him in fear that his savior is dead. "JAY... ARE YOU ALRIGHT." Lincoln yelled while shaking Jay. Jay answers with a tired tone "yea linc im ok, just fatigued. The ability i used took up all of my energy which means i can't treat the wound in my back, i actually didn't see that coming. i shouldn't have let my guard down." Jay stated making him sound pissed at himself in which he was. "Nonsense he used a petty move to get you, plus you did amazing! it was like watching a really calm and collected superhero fight." Lincoln said on the verge of tears. Linc was on the verge of tears because he doesn't remember the last time his family or anyone did something like this for him. Jay took noticed and tried to calm him down but he was slowly passing out. "...Hey.. linc.. don't...cry.." When jay was done saying the last word he passed out due to the tremendous amount of energy he released to use the ability for his fighting. Lincoln cried hard and pretty darn which got the attention of a near stranger walking by. "Hey kid whats the matter." the stranger looks around and sees Lincoln holding the passed out jay's arm and sees the one dead and knocked out thugs in the back. "He risked his life to save me.. if i wasn't here none of this would've happened.." Lincoln said trying to sound clear as he possibly can so the person could hear but lincoln was crying a little bit to hard so it was still barely hearable.

"im calling 911 right now kid. Can you please tell me your names?" "My name is Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. I don't know his full name but he told me just to call him jay."

 **TIMESKIP TO WHEN THE AMBULANCE ARRIVES, Sorry im rushing this writing late night.**

As Lincoln watches the paramedics pick up Jay and set him on a stretcher one of the police officers went to ask lincoln what had happened and why are there even more bodies. "hey kid, did you see what happened to the other bodies thats laying around over there?" Lincoln pointed towards Jay and said 3 words. "He saved me." The officer took notice and offered the sad and tired boy a ride home which Lincoln quickly refused.

"Can i go to the hospital with him?" Lincoln asks with sincere in his voice. seeing a random stressed and sad kid like this made the officer feel bad and accepted his request. "Yes you can." Lincoln slowly walked in the back of the Ambulance where Jay was currently resting in a deep sleep of exhaustion.

it took them 25 minutes to get to the hospital, they weren't in a rush because the ambulance decided the wound wasn't too serious he just needed to stay the night so they could treat it before it gets worse or infected. In Lincoln's mind The ride was fast. too fast. Lincoln. felt like he only been in the ride for only 3 minutes. He felt this way cause hes still trying to process what just happened.

As lincoln is lead to the room where him and Jay would be sleeping for the night at the hospital. Lincoln thought long and hard about how he's gonna tell his family on what happened this night. 20 - 30 minutes after lincoln got there lincoln was about to drift off to sleep until he heard jay stirring. "JAY! Are you feeling alright do you want me to get you something?" Lincoln went on. "Or maybe i coul-" Lincoln cut his sentence short when he saw how Jay stared at him. "Linc, im fine but i want you to tell me the REAL reason why you were away from your house at 10:14 p.m." Jay said with seriousness.

Lincoln Sighed he knew this wasn't gonna end well. At all.

 **Sorry i made the fight scene short and i know this chapter is not as good as my last one and that's why every chapter from now one will be 3,000 words or more, carefully read and edited from now because im going to start getting real serious about this fanfiction. Im also sorry you guys had to wait 11 days for me to finish another chapter like i stated before ive been dealing with great exhaustion from my basketball games because my coach puts me in for the whole game and the games are 40 MINUTES LONG!. Also my birthday was on the 6th so i didn't work on it that day (Im 14 now btw.) with that said Thank you for reading my fanfiction and get ready for long chapters for the next months.**


	3. Chapter 3 and a Little quick update

**IM BACK! Sorry for being gone for so long i've just been dealing with writers block and such. Also this Chapter has been stressing me out the most because i'm using a chromebook to make the chapters and every time i close the top of the chromebook it restarts which cancels my chapter on which i've been working on for like 4 hours and i also like to Copy the chapter just incase i accidently hit something but when it restarts it takes away the whole chapter i've copied.. Anyway Enjoy the Chapter and Happy New Year! oh and uhhhh this chapter is gonna be around 1k or more. Sorry for the short Chapter.**

 **(Time skip to where Lincoln told Jay everything that happened.)**

"Lincoln you know what you just told me is against the law right? Your parents can go to jail for a long time for this!" Soon As Lincoln heard the word "Jail" his eyes widen, He never wanted to imagine his parents going to jail and seeing his family separated all because of... Her.

The boy stood still in his place, deep in his thoughts with a cold stare which catches Jay's concern. "Hey kid are you alright?" "Hm? Oh.. yeah im ok..." Jay looked at lincoln with a hint of worry. "Are you sure it seems like something has been on your mind." "it's just... if i hadn't decided to leave my house i would still be sleeping outside and being treated like a good luck charm with a squirrel suit im forced to wear. Jay this might be a big favor but is it ok if i can stay with you for a couple days i want to see if my family truly cares about me."

Lincoln looked down thinking Jay was gonna refuse and send him back to his treacherous family. What Lincoln didn't know is that Jay would welcomed him with open arms. "Of Course I'll let you stay at my house for a few days while this settles down." Lincoln is completely filled with joy at this point."Really? Thank you so much you don't even know how much this means to me." "Alright kid don't get to excited your only staying for 3 days then I'll bring you back to your house and see if they care or not and if they dont i guess you can move in with me until we figure out a plan to get your family to atleast acknowledge what they're doing is really messed up."

Lincoln sighed Looks like he'll have to wait a few days to see his family again because he honestly misses them except for... _Lynn.._ Even thinking about her name pisses him off. He pushes the bad thoughts aside for now and just decides to get some rest. They get out tomorrow Besides he's actually enjoying his time away from home, But what the duo didn't know was the next few weeks will be filled with pain and agony and betrayal.

 **Time: 2345 (11:45). Location: Unknown. Date: September 17th 2009**

 _A loud thud can be heard as people scurry from station to station. Every station containing a dangerous subject that could change the world as we know it. The only problem with these subjects is... They never succeed but that would change this very day. A Group of T.O.R.S officers are surrounding a new subject in a wheelchair with straps around the feet and hands so they couldn't escape... Which kind've makes no sense because even if they do try to escape there is 12 guards holding AR-15 rifles. This child has been crying for a very long time which ends up in him getting a syringe needle in his neck to make him unconscious.. As the guards finally make a stop at a cell can be seen with the numbers 17._

 _a middle aged man can be heard walking down the hall towards the cell which causes the guards to form in 2 straight lines._

 _"Is the subject in there?"_

 _"Yes, Subject Number 17-J is currently ready for testing.."_

 _"Good. start Chamber X-53."_

 _"uhh.. Sir? Sorry to question your order its just.. Chamber X-53 might make the ki- " "SILENCE.. I want him in Chamber X-53 NOW!"_

 _"Yes sir, carrying out orders now." The man picks up the boys unconscious making sure his arms and feet are in shackles. Before He could throw the kid in there he had to make sure every person in that building watch this because this may just be the most successful attempt this facility has ever seen._

 _"All units report over to Chamber X-53 we have a child suitable for its testing.. Remember Gentlemen, If this attempt Succeeds... We will be making history.."_

 _As the Child gains Consciousness he can feel someone carrying him, he tries to move but the weird thing around his hand and feet keeps him still. Before the kid can even say a word he was thrown onto a chair in a very strange room.._

 _"Where... Where am I?"_

 _After a few minutes of trying to figure out where he is at he recollects what happened just a few hours ago..._

 _They killed her... His sister... His Only little sister... they beat his mother to death right in front of him too..._

 _After Remembering what happened the kid started to cry for his mother and sister._

 _But his grieving was later cut short when a monitor screen can be seen present within the room. 2 big windows by the door and it looks like a big audience is outside too. The monitor turns on but nothing is on just...static.. Suddenly a voice can be heard from the monitor.._

 _"Hello? Helllllo? Can anyone hear me?"_

 _"WHERE THE HELL AM I"_

 _"oh shut it. your gonna be introduced to an unknown element. It should make you stronger and more obedient. It will make you a Superweapon... If you survive that is."_

 _"Wait what do you mean?"_

 _"Good luck cause if this fails your body is projected to disintegrate."_

 _"WHAT"_

 _when the monitor shut off an computer like voice can be heard doing an countdown.._

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _"This is it Jay"_

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _"Before i die i just have to say this..."_

 _6.._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _"I'LL FIND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND BRING YOU ALL TO HELL WITH ME."_

 _An siren can be heard with the pipes leaking an orange coloured cloud which fills the room_

 _Everyone looks into Chamber X-53 waiting impatiently for the results..._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _A loud scream can be heard which makes every guard and scientist at the facility get a chill down their spine..._

 _After a few minutes of waiting it seemed like attempt number 17 at Chamber X-53 is Unsuccessful and everyone started walking back to their stations to make sure the other subjects hasn't run away yet.._

 _5 minutes has passed since the test has ended and the orange like fog is still there! No one even notices it though because everyone thought that the experiment was unsuccessful except one scientist.. he stayed there and wrote down what was happening in his journal. 30 more seconds pass and a human child like shadow can be seen from the fog... the scientist whose name tag reads is seeing this amazing outcome. He turns his head to tell the others t-_

 **BOOM**

 _A huge explosion which completely destroys the area around Chamber the kid was currently in alerting nearby guards.._

 _A choking sound can be heard from the fog before it goes completely quiet._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _As the fog clears from the down up 4 feet can be seen. one pair seems to be hanging some like and the other pair is just standing there bare foot with no shackles.._

 _The smoke clears and the display shocks the guards._

 _An eight year old boy is standing there with red eyes and a evil grin that of a insane male.. An dead body can be seen from the boys hand.. The boy's grip on the man's neck greatly increases breaking the mans neck in the process after this the boy drops the dead body.._

 _"FIRE"_

 _15 guards can be seen shooting assault rifles at the child which seems like it has no effect towards the boy as he just lifts his hand up and all of the bullets just ricochet off his body.._

 _After the gun shots stopped screams can be heard from the men who decided to go in and attack the boy._

 _"I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you?" The kid said with a giggle. another guard went in to attack the boy, as the man threw a punch at the kid severely regretted it when the boy dodged it and set his body on fire.._

 _As the other guards fled cause all of them knew they had no chance of even touching him. Decides to right his name on his shirt with the blood around him.. the letters of blood on his shirt can make out a name, the name was Jay. Jay raised his hand and an electrical charge can be seen forming.. when shot the electrical charge can be seen exploding the roof apart in which Jay flew up there. Looking down on the facility Jay raises his hand once more to rein terror._

 _Jay just straights up blow the whole facility into pieces and everyone with it. Jay just starts laughing insanely._

Jay jerks awake and takes a few heavy breaths to realize that was only a dream as he starts to calm down he sees Lincoln sleeping on the chair right next to him and sighs of relief he didn't wake him.

 **Sorry for this short chapter. Its kinda like an update on where i been and stuff but either way its still a chapter. And YES if your wondering if that dream is How jay got his abilities.. im not gonna spoil anymore.**

 **Now onto where i've been the last 2 months, its, Umm i've been dealing with alot of deaths in the family recently and ive been really stressed from finals and everything. well that was actually quick 0_0 but hope you all atleast sorta enjoyed the chapter, BYEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND IM BACK YALLLLL oh god that sounds like im southern. No hate towards southern people im just saying but uhhhhhh.. I kinda don't wanna say why i was gone for 7 months soooo, I do however wanna make clear of the O.C.'s power he can heal immediately. he can predict the next movement of his opponent but he can only focus on one person, so if they're 2 people coming after him he can only focus at one at a time hence how he got stabbed without him knowing that was gonna happen. He's extremely strong but he's no superman or hulk he can fly but only for a short period of time. Is he basically OP? No he isn't. He can also summon energy blast like goku's kamehameha and an electrical charge. he's really fast when fighting but not really when running. I don't really wanna get into depth of my O.C. but anyway onto the story!**

* * *

As our protagonists sleep, One of the doctors came into the room to notify that Jay that he would be discharged as his injury has been healed completely. As the doctor leaves the room a name tag can be seen on the doctor, It reads Dr. Savino. "Now you two take care now" as Dr. Savino bid farewell to our beloved characters lets transaction over to the loud house and see how their doing.

* * *

Ah.. The Loud House. The nickname was given to them because of obvious reasons hence having the last name loud and the family being actually very loud. People who moved in had no clue what they had gotten into before it was to late. They were really beyond angry at the realtor who sold them the house for lying as saying the neighborhood was nice and quiet in which it looked nice and quiet. It was only a few hours after buying the property the Loud house lived up to its name that night. As time went on they learned to live with it and got used to the loud ruckus that would take part in their everyday lives.

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY." A grown woman probably in her late 30's can be seen setting down 10 plates on the table. When she yelled for her children to wake up she expected to hear children getting up and ready for the day but she still was greeted with silence. "KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" A few moments later she was greeted with groans and moans of the mix of 10 female kids. As Luna, Leni, Lori came down stairs, rita was sliding some pancakes for lincoln through the dog door. "Cmon Lincoln Pancakes are here." She left to go greet the rest of the children. "Ok Everyone, Me and your father has to work today for a long time so one of you make sure to check on Lincoln and feed him at around 12:30 and 8:30(P.m.)."

"Ew No! I'm not getting anywhere near that jinx." Lola said with disgust and hatred in her voice. "Hey! He's still your brother show him atleast some respect lola". Rita said in a stern voice. She didn't really want to believe her own little boy would be the cause of all of their problems. "No. I won't. He's the reason i lost 4 pageants in a row." Roared lola. "He's the reason why i lost the championship game and you guys were there!" Came Lynn jr. "He's the reason why my phon-"

"SILENCE. I don't care what his bad luck has done to you, but he's still your brother and family and we will still take care of him no matter how hazardous his bad luck brings to us." Rita snapped with a furious tone making all of the kids jump a little. "If i come home to him not fed at all there will be punishments and make sure to he puts on his squirrel outfit when he leaves the property. "Yes mom." the girls said in unison. Rita hated how she had to treat her son like this, She knew it wasn't fair one bit so why? Why must her son be torchered in a cruel way? She didn't know she believes he's really bad luck and could possibly hurt one of his siblings with it. But does he really have it? That's a question for another time Rita let's just get our day over with.

As time passed the Loud girls where doing their usual things except the only people who were there were Luna, Lisa, Lori. Lily is with Luan, Lana, and lola in which luan is taking them to get some ice cream, Leni is at her friends house comparing outfits, Lynn jr is at the park playing basketball, Lucy is god knows where probably trying to summon ghost or something so that leaves us with Lori, Luna and Lisa.

Lori is watching tv, When she received a text from her boo-boo bear and saw the receipt on the delivered time said 12:35 she knew her mom would be furious if she didn't feed that child. She sighed and made some chicken flavored ramen noodle soup opened the door and saw that the pancakes mom made him was still there untouched, He also was nowhere to be seen in the backyard. She knew that no one took him with them because the squirrel suit case is still... oh no.. She dropped the bowl of noodles and yelled.

"LUNA, LISA, LINCOLN IS MISSING!"

* * *

Jay was mumbling under his breath.. He kinda sounded angry a little bit but nonetheless he was again dozing off into his deep thoughts until he heard a voice call for him which broke him out of his thoughts.

"Jay." He looked to the left and kinda almost forgot that lincoln was with him. "Yeah bro what is?" He looked kinda uneased "Uh we've been walking for 30 minutes now and i've just been wondering.. where are we going?" "Hmm? Oh. We are going to my 'Friend' house." Lincoln knew something was wrong when he said friend otherwise he wouldn't have done those air quotes. "If he's not really your friend why are we going over there?" Jay is kinda getting annoyed with the questions but he doesn't want to leave this kid because he'll get hurt if he's by himself.

"It's where i go to train. I thought she was my friend until she backstabbed me. If she's there things will get messy but I doubt she'll be there it's been 4 years since that happened." Lincoln had one more question in mind. "What happened?"

"Listen Kid we're almost there and that story will have to wait." Lincoln was surprised from his sudden outburst but decided not to question it. As lincoln continues to walk with Jay he spots someone.. no a girl.. with Purple hair.. and a red eye? What's up with all of these people with weird eye colors? It almost looks like she's staring at Jay. Lincoln nudges Jay and pointed to where the Female was present but once Jay looked over she vanished. "Huh? What was over there? I didn't feel a presence." Lincoln was sure he saw something so he explained what she looked like. "I swear i saw something it was a girl with purple hair and i think i saw a red eye." Jay Instantly knew who he was talking about. "Ahh Damn. Kid I'm going to need you to be extra careful of your surroundings ok? that's the bit- 'Friend' Who backstabbed me 4 years ago, And if you saw her now, then she's probably lurking near where i train."

Lincoln nodded.

God damn Khristine why is your backstabbing ass still here? If i see you hurt lincoln or even attempt i will kill you.

Jay wasn't happy or ok at all matter of fact he was PISSED but he didn't want to show it.

"Finally We're here. Now lincoln don't wander off and watch your step ok? _It_ is probably here. Trust me that thing is something you don't want to run into her she can manipulate you into doing things you wouldn't want you to do.

"Ok i'll stay by you the whole time wasn't that the plan anyway." "

"Uh yeah but again just don't wander off."

"Ok."

As they began walking inside they could see how the age of the building really began to take affect to it. Hanging lights swinging back and forth broken. Blood stains in some corners but lincoln couldn't see it.

Jay Could feel a presence nearby and signaled lincoln to stop and stay quiet. As Jay looked around a bit more he stumbled into a room he never knew existed. Lincoln Could only watch in horror when lights lit up the room and saw Jay in a cell trap followed by laughter of a woman can be heard. "Shit." Jay cursed under his breath as he knew who laugh this was.

The woman who was laughing stood the height of Lincoln's sister Lori. Her hair was purple with a glowing red eye.

"Long time no see runt." said the female followed by a laughter.

"Yeah long time no see you damn backstabbing bit-" He was interrupted

"Oh c'mon just cause i did something bogus doesn't mean i'm not a friend right?" Jay grit his teeth. How dare that bitch say that after all of the pain she caused him. "Shut your damn mouth" Khristine just smirked. "Well your not getting out of this anytime soon so let's have a long painful chat.

Painful? What does she mean? Before he could finished his thoughts jay was electrocuted as he passed out for a few seconds Khristine walked over and put him on a interrogation chair. Lincoln could only watch. He was so frightened to get involved at all he was just paralyzed. He needed to do something to help. Anything. He looked around before getting on his knees to quietly crawl somewhere he could see what was going on.

"Hold on Jay, I'll figure something out."

* * *

 **That will be it for this chapter sorry its a small one. I just don't really have time anymore school is about to start and i have all of this summer homework i gotta complete. I got this done in a duration of one day. it's not the best but i atleast tried. I won't really be able to do any chapters until the weekends. I'm so sorry for not posting for 7 months. i was in deep trouble for something i didn't really do at all. I will seriously start to get more serious about the story as time goes on and if i have free time. High School is such a pain in the ass. I don't even know how most of yall do it. I can't complain it could always be worse right? That saying id like to thank you guys so much for following it means so much to me. I thought i was famous when i saw 30 people liked my story lol i was freaking out. If there is any and i mean any criticism or support you'd like to leave please do. I can't get better if i don't know what i'm doing wrong. Obviously you don't have to if you don't want to i can't force you to do anything im just a random kid on the internet making stories about a cartoon. OK enough rambling from me, Thank you guys so much for reading my story and see you on the next chapter of C.U.L.B.**


End file.
